


Want You To Fill Me Up

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bruce is okay with that, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Steve is a size queen, cuddles and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves the way Bruce feels inside of him, but sometimes just Bruce alone isn't enough to fill him up. So, he asks Bruce for a favor. Bruce agrees instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You To Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really like the thought of Steve getting fucked by the Hulk. Please don't throw things at me.

Steve sat down next to Bruce, a bright crimson blush on his face. He was so embarrassed to even ask this of Bruce-the man was already insecure enough as it was. Steve nuzzled Bruce's arm flirtatiously, whimpering. Bruce looked down at his young lover with a smile. He patted Steve's head and kissed his hair. Steve looked up at Bruce before he tackled Bruce onto the couch, straddling his stomach, hands spread on Bruce's chest. Bruce looked surprised.

"Woah, Steve, slow down. What brought this on?" Bruce asked, cupping Steve's face. 

"Wanna-Want you to-" Steve stammered, ripping Bruce's shirt open and tangling his fingers in Bruce's coarse chest hair. 

"What do you want, love? What do you need?" 

"Want the Hulk to-to f-fuck me. I'm sorry." 

"Sorry? Why?" 

"I-I just want to be full, and I should be content with just yours, but I just-" 

"Shh, I'll tell you what. We'll go upstairs and I'll get the Hulk to make you feel good," Bruce lowered his voice to a husky whisper, "Because I know that's what my little slut wants. A nice big cock to fill his little hole." 

Steve shivered as a wave of lust hit him. Bruce grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him to the elevator. Once they were inside, Bruce shoved Steve against the wall. His cock was already hardening as he shoved his mouth against Steve's in a hot, needy kiss. Bruce slid his hands into Steve's pants to grip Steve's ass. The elevator dinged and Bruce ushered Steve into his room. 

"I'm going to bring out the Other Guy, but you should know, you'll have to get him to size. Hulk'll prep you. Contrary to popular belief, he takes care of people he likes." Bruce said, getting Steve out of his clothes. 

"Okay, Brucie. I trust you. And I trust the Hulk." Steve said, kissing Bruce. 

Bruce finished undressing Steve and took out a bottle of lube. He gently lubed up Steve's tight hole before stepping back. Steve watched as Bruce's eyes turned green and his body started to grow. His skin turned green and Steve had to look up to see Hulk's face. Hulk gave a strange smile and picked Steve up. 

"Spangles want Hulk to fuck. I fuck Spangles?" Hulk asked, looking Steve over. 

"Yeah. I want you to fuck me good. Make my hole leak your spunk." Steve said. 

Hulk smiled and sat on the bed with Steve on his lap. Steve ground into Hulk's crotch and whined. Hulk stopped Steve and layed him out so he could look at him. Hulk poked and prodded Steve, stroking his hard dick with one large finger and spreading his cheeks to get a look at his tight, puckered hole. Steve blushed as Hulk laid down with Steve on top of him. 

Hulk not hard. Make Hulk hard so I fuck Spangles." Hulk said, pushing Steve down to his crotch. 

Steve got between Hulk's spread legs and gripped his cock with both hands. It was so thick that Steve couldn't even get his mouth around the head. So, Steve improvised. He licked up and down Hulk's shaft and balls, toying with his slit, tasting the beads of salty precome that were gathering there. It took ten minutes of blowing Hulk before he hardened, and Steve excitedly got on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to Hulk. He felt Hulk gently carress his cheeks, spreading them apart. Steve shivered and moaned wantonly. Steve heard Hulk spit on his hand and he waited for Hulk's big fingers to breech his hole. Steve let out a yelp as Hulk thrust the first finger in. Hulk used his other hand to support Steve by putting it on his stomach. Hulk didn't spend too long prepping Steve; he only used two fingers before lubing up his cock and shoved it into Steve's loose hole. 

"Oh...oh God...Hulk, feels so good! Give it to me harder! Ooohhhh, ah, uhn...." Steve moaned, thrusing his ass back to take in more of Hulk's prick. 

"Spangles needy. Hulk like." Hulk said, giving a groan of pleasure. 

When Hulk came, Steve saw stars. It was an intense impact, the Hulk releasing right into him. Steve screamed Bruce's name, Hulk's name, anything he could think of. Steve didn't even notice Bruce return to normal until Bruce stroked his face and whispered soothingly to him. Steve smiled tiredly and waited for Bruce to pull out before collapsing onto the bed. 

"Thank you, Bruce. I love you." Steve whispered, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"You're welcome. I love you too, Stevie." Bruce whispered back, settling behind Steve and wrapping his arms around him. 

They fell asleep together, Bruce lovingly stroking Steve's stomach. Bruce had to admit-the Hulk wasn't to bad at having sex. He definately wouldn't mind doing it again. After all, anything to make Steve's tight little hole easy to slip into was fine with him.


End file.
